


Smoke and Demons

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Demons, Flashbacks, Lier is kinda a jerk, Lier takes enjoyment from how uncomfortable he makes Lost sometimes, Lost doesn't have time for his shit xD, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Torture, Vampires, all sorts of supernatural things, but a sexy skeleton jerk, one of my first original stories, skeleton vampires, slight inspiration from Undertale, slight stalking, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Lier, a vampire skeleton with a serious case of boredom, comes across something very interesting.....
Relationships: LierxLost
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my original stories :3 If you've read any of my other things you may recognize 'Lost' as my Sans from my Undertale fics. Thing is, he has a humanized form, and I use that form in several other stories, some not even tied to Undertale at all. I like his look xD This story started up because a good friend of mine, RebelTigera on Deviantart, wanted to ship Lost with someone and she had just made a new oc.
> 
> A vampire skeleton monster named Lier. I liked how he looked and we both worked out his personality and the like. This is the first story involving these two! Fair warning, you will see some similarities in Lost's magic compared to his UT counterpart, and the talk of Souls is indeed important, but it isn't the same as with UT. There may be a few other things but I am working on editing them slightly xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Dim street lights flickered across the streets, illuminating a single figure as he walked alone. "Mmm....nothin' of interest tonight so far..." He sighed. He tugged at his long sleeves, the fur cuff of his hood resting on his shoulders. "Man the city can get kinda boring." As he walked out from under the shadows of the buildings, a few people murmured and walked away from him. He was a tall skeleton, sharp black marks framing his sockets. White eye lights flicked back and forth as he crossed the road, hands in his pockets.

He stretched his arms up, bony fingers making popping noises as he did. "Ugh~!!!! Can something fucking happen that's interesting?!" He shouted up at the cloudy sky. "This is dull!" He kicked at a puddle with his black, laced up boots, sending the water spraying in front of him. "Damn..." He sat down on a bench, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "This city fucking sucks. Not a single human or monster catches my eye..."

He closed his eyes for a moment when he heard footsteps. _Mmm?_ He sat up slightly and noticed a lone figure across the street. They were hunched over, arms wrapped tightly around themselves. "Oh? Now that's a rather peculiar sight....most humans know better than to walk alone at night..." Curious, he stood up and waited for the human to get further along down the sidewalk before following after him. He watched as they walked, either unaware of his presence or ignoring him entirely just to get to their destination.

"Shit...." The voice, a soothing, light male voice that made Lier's bones tremble slightly, cursed as he stopped. "I've made a wrong turn...must've."

"Are you lost there?" The human jumped and spun around, making Lier freeze up at his face. Pale skin was illuminated by the moon peeking out of the clouds, making him appear to be made from the moonlight itself. Black, ebony hair tipped with white rested on his head, but what got Lier the most were his eyes. Orbs black as a starless night, his left a deep blue and right a blood red. _Mmmhmm....quite the looker he is...._ He thought with a smirk, licking a fang playfully. "A little late to be wandering around alone eh?"

"Tsk, and what? You're just some good Samaritan doing a good deed?" The human spat back, crossing his arms.

 _Oooo~ he has bite. I like this guy even more._ He chuckled. "Nah. You're just curious that's all."

"Tsk, well are you satisfied? You know stalking someone is illegal right?" He chuckled and the human's scowl deepened. "I'm not just something you can amuse yourself with. Now leave me alone." Before he could walk off, Lier grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let. Go."

"Hmm, no. You see, I've taken quite a liking to you." He grinned, eyelights flickering and changing into a rusty red. "And I'm famished...." The human spun around but Lier was fast, pinning him to the side of a nearby building.

"Let me go!!!" He pushed Lier away, red and blue eyes glowing slightly with magic. "I'm warning you, back the fuck off."

"Well well well...what have we here?" Lier chuckled, lifting the human's chin with a bony finger. "A tasty treat...seems my instinct to follow you was indeed spot on." The human growled as Lier moved closer. "So, since I'm _not_ a good Samaritan, I suppose this makes me your predator."

"Fuck you." He snapped and Lier hopped back as blue bones shot out of the ground around the human, blocking him. "I told you to fucking let go."

"Oh-ho, so there is magician in you. Are you a mage, or a monster turned human?"

"I'm none of your goddamned business." He stood up, the bones fading away. "Now kindly fuck off." He headed down the street, but Lier was quick to catch up, grinning as he forced the human against the hood of a car. "Hey! Let me go! I said let-" A hand covered his mouth, muffling his voice.

"Hush hush..." He whispered into the human's ear. "There's no need for such a struggle." Lier chuckled and leaned down, dragging a tongue along his pale neck. "You'll be just fine..." His fangs slowly grew and he bit down hard on his neck. His teeth punctured the soft flesh with a 'pop' and blood suddenly flowed into his mouth. The human struggled under his tight grip, trying to push him away and summon his magic but every struggle caused Lier to bite down harder. 

As the blood flowed into his mouth, Lier's eyes began to glow as the magic filled his Soul. _Hmm....rich and strong....perfect._ He slowly forced magic into the bite, causing the human to flinch before slowly relaxing in his hold. After a few more minuets, he released him, dragging his magic tongue all along his bite, letting it slowly seal up. "See? Not so bad, was it?"

"Nnnhmhhh...." The human groaned, eyes rolling into his sockets before passing out. Lier caught him as he slid off the car hood, making sure he didn't hit the ground.

"Heh, well I was pretty famished." He shrugged. He lifted him up carefully, holding him bridal style as he started to walk into the dark outskirts of town. "Let's get you home my little morsel."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red and blue eyes snapped open as he gasped, bolting up in his bed. "Wh....what...what the hell...." He flinched as his head throbbed, groaning and shutting the curtains as sunlight poured into his room. "Damnit....a bad dream?" Sighing, he ran thin fingers through his hair, covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Get it together Lost.....fuck...." He got out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom, starting up the shower. After getting undressed he climbed in, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. "Still....hell of a dream...."

After washing up he got out and began to dry off when he felt a dull throb on his neck. For a moment he was still, and when he felt it again he put his towel down and looked at himself in the cracked bathroom mirror. "....No...no way...." On his neck were two circular marks, the area still dark from bruising. "That.....motherfucker....shit that was real..." He groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. "Fucking vampire monster..."

After getting dressed he heard a knock at his door. "Oh great..." He opened it only to be greeted with his overweight landlord. "Hi sir..." The man said nothing, only shoving an eviction notice in Lost's face before walking off. "Ugh....damned prick..." He shut the door and looked around his tiny apartment. In reality he didn't own much: just the clothes on his back and the space heater in the corner. "It isn't like I can just up and get a job. No one wants to hire me" He flopped on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. "Anyways...how did that fucker know where I live?"

He simply shook his head. "Whatever. Doesn't matter." He grabbed a small duffel bag and out the bedsheets and small heater in it before walking out the door. He locked it then slipped the key back under the door. "There, fuck you, you damned prick." He wandered outside and slumped, pulling his hood up over his head. "Damnit....guess the shelter will still be vacant." He began the long walk down the street, listening to the bustle of the city.

His Soul throbbed in his chest as he watched children play and humans chatter around him. "Mage....pfft yeah right. Monster turned human is.... accurate I think..." He sat his bag down and slid onto a bus bench, waiting for it to show up. "If I could recall anything more than my magic that'd be rather nice."

"Looking a bit lost there eh?" Lost jolted and swung his bag, it easily getting caught by a clawed skeletal hand. "Easy there little mouse."

"Will you kindly quit stalking me and giving me these nicknames?! The name is Lost!"

"Pfft!" The bag was placed down and he was met with the skeleton's cocky grin. "Nice ta know. The name's Lier. And now my name is found."

"Ha ha ha, like I haven't heard that one a thousand times." Lost huffed. "Guess I'll wait for a later bus. This one's got an asshole waiting for it."

"Aww now don't be that way Lost." Lier grinned, leaning back against the bench. "Besides there isn't another bus or station for a good several blocks." Lost grumbled and slumped back against the bench. "So, on a trip?"

"Yeah, sending my foot up your ass if you don't leave me alone."

"Ooooo and here I am trying to be civil."

"You fucking bit me!"

"Eh, was just a little nibble." Lost scowled angrily and looked away, down the street at the park. An arm slowly snaked its way onto his shoulder and he slapped it off. "I could do so much more.....curious?"

"Not in the slightest." Lier laughed at his blunt voice, making Lost scowl deepen. "Do you just enjoy fucking with random strangers?"

"I enjoy _fucking_ random strangers, but I enjoy fucking strangers with spunk and spice." Lost rolled his eyes as the bus rolled up. "See ya around sugar."

"Go fucking dust yourself on a toilet seat." Lost snapped and climbed onto the bus. He sat down by the window, frowning as Lier gave a wink and blew a kiss his way. Lost simply replied by flipping him off. _Dick..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lier felt....excited for a change. Stalking Lost around had been fun for him. First he had followed the bus on his motorcycle, then watched from a good distance as he simply wandered aimlessly around. But as dusk began to settle, he frowned as Lost still dragged his feet around, clearly exhausted. "Fuck go home you dumb human." After some more aimless wandering, Lost settled on a park bench. Swinging his duffel bag around, he rested his head on it and closed his eyes. "The hell?"

He frowned and watched him for a moment before teleporting away. "Eh, whatever." He huffed. "Not that I really give a shit about him. I mean he's interesting.....and kinda sexy but that's about it. Oh and he has quite the bark to him....hmm..." Lier walked into a small bakery, the scent of bread still lingering in the shop. "I'll order a couple of spider rolls." The small spider monster behind the counter scurried off into the back to fetch some and he fiddled in his pocket, pulling out a few gold coins. "At least being a vampire has a few perks...loads of cash."

The spider handed him the rolls in a tiny, white paper bag. He left the gold on the counter, placing one in the cup for tips. He walked outside and headed for Lost's bench, only for his duffel to be there without him. _Hmm? Now where did he wander to?_ Grabbing the bag, he inhaled slightly, enjoying the fresh scent of mint and dark chocolate. "That's his scent....mmm~...." After a few moments though, another scent entered his nasal passage, this one salty and foul. "....Men..three of them....shit." Grabbing the duffel he closed his eyes and followed Lost's scent until he heard a scuffle in a nearby alley.

"Hot damn boys did we get ourselves a nice one." Lier frowned at the man's tone, hearing the others laugh. There was muffled screaming, his good hearing picking out a few rather colorful names that their hostage was trying to snap. "Alright go ahead and put it in." There was more muffled screaming, followed shortly by soft groans and then silence. Lier put the duffel bag down and walked into the alley, grin on his face. He saw Lost on the ground, bruised up and arms bound behind his back. His heart was racing but he remained still, likely knocked out by whatever was in the needle one of the men held.

"Hello everyone." He smiled. "Now I don't mean to be rude....but that one on the ground is mine." The men at first glanced each other before bursting into laughter. "Something funny?"

"Look pal, monster or not there's three of us and one of you." The man chuckled before kicking Lost in the ribs. He gasped and coughed, eyes barely open and focused as he kicked a second time. "This here's our catch. So just run off before we dust you." Lier simply shrugged.

"Well if I was just any plain old monster I'd probably oblige." His grin widened and his teeth glinted in the light. "But I'm a much more frightening thing...now I'll ask again. Gimme back my prey." The men pulled out knives and he shook his head. "Well, I tried." Before they could react, he had vanished only to appear in front of one of them, his face close to theirs. "....Boo." He grabbed him by the neck and tossed him up before snapping a finger. A thin, deep red bone impaled him through the side, his body twitching as blood ran down the magic bone. He dragged fingers along it, licking them playfully before turning to the other two. "Well~?" He could smell the fear and piss on them as one ran away. "Smart move."

"D-Don't come close or I'll shoot!" Lier raised a brow as the man aimed at Lost, fingers trembling. "F-Fucking disgusting monster!" Lier smirked and snapped his fingers. Bones shot out and pinned the man to a dumpster, blood pooling from his wrists as he cried out in pain.

"Now I asked nicely....even let that other dude go." He strolled up, boots sounding ominous as they stepped on shards of glass from the dumpster. "And you have it in that tiny little sack of shit you call a brain that threatening to shoot my prey is going to stop me from ending your pathetic little life?" The man whimpered and Lier's eyes glowed. "Well...you fucked up." His mouth opened wide and he bit down hard on the man's neck, blood gushing from the puncture.

The man's screams came out as wet gurgles, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth as Lier continued to feed on his blood, his bite harsh and refusing to let go. Slowly, the man's struggles ceased, his heart once pounding in Lier's skull finally stuttering to a halt. He backed up, face covered in blood as a tiny, cracked heart floated above his chest. "Mmm, I'll take that." He snatched it and looked it over before biting into it. He felt a surge in his magic, stretching and sighing as it flowed through his body. "Tsk, wasn;t vert satisfying, but oh well. Lesson learned I hope?" He looked at the man, now more like a shriveled husk of a person. "Ooops. You look a bit drained there. Guess I'll leave you to it."

He walked over and undid the ropes around Lost's wrists then run a hand along his forehead. "But hot, but that's most likely due to the drugs they pumped into him....fucking up his blood like that. Damn." He lifted Lost up, the duffel bag on his back. "Heh...well I'd be a rather bad monster to just leave you helpless and alone mmm? Think I'll take you home." His eyes flared and he vanished from the alley, leaving only the two corpses behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lier and Lost make a deal.....sorta xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got at least 2 chapters done up as well so here's the first official chapter! oh yeah i should mention this. The 'prologue' was originally done up as a oneshot. The story itself is a continuation of that oneshot! So there may be some repeated information, but I promise it's just in this chapter!

_Moonlight shone down through bitter, old pine trees as a lone figure walked through the woods. Dragging himself along, marrow leaking from his injuries, his sharp eyes peered around him, unhindered by the darkness. Behind him was a bloody trail and the smell of smoke and flesh still lingered in the cold night air. "Hah......hah....." Heavy panting released puffs of white as the eyelights turned blood red and the figure let out an ear shattering wail of agony and hatred._

"Gh!!!" Lier shot up, Soul hammering in his ribs. "Shit...." He sighed, running a hand over his skull. "That nightmare again....seriously what the hell?" He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, hands folded under his chin. An old bulb flickered as his magic flipped the switch on the wall, giving off a sickly yellow glow. "Haven't had it in awhile but now..." He sighed and stretched, bones cracking slightly. "Ah, that feels good." He stood up, looking out the cracked window into the city below. "This has been one hell of a night..." He let out a long sigh and rubbed his hand along his skull. 

Slowly, he turned to the figure still unconscious in the bed next to him. A pale, thin young man with black hair, tipped in white. He was curled up and sleeping peacefully, his breathing finally evened out and heartbeat normal. _Took a few hours..._ Lier told himself. _Fuck I can't just go kidnapping him like this...well I mean I didn't but I wanna..._ He chuckled as he walked over to the sleeping human.

He gently ran fingers through his soft hair, brushing bangs away from closed eyes. "Heh, normally I only lust after the blood of humans, not the body. You should consider yourself rather lucky....otherwise you'd be as dried up as those other guys." He whispered. Leaning down, he kissed the mark on Lost's neck, making him shudder. "You really are a little treat..."

"NNnnh....." Slowly, red and blue eyes opened up and Lier smirked playfully. "T-The hell?!" Lost scrambled back onto the bed, eyes wide. "The hell are you doing?!"

"Aside from saving your pretty round ass, I was just making sure you were alright." Lost scowled angrily and crossed his arms. "What, I didn't lie."

"F-fuck you!"

"Is that an invite?"

"Ugh!" Lost rubbed his forehead and groaned. "My head hurts and you're annoying...."

"Hey now I saved you from those men. Who knows what they would've done to a sweet little morsel like you?" Lier smirked as Lost simply nodded.

"....Yeah...Thank you Lier." Lost said softly. "I guess....I owe you huh..." Lier's smirk grew and Lost pointed a finger at him. "Nothing sexual! I am not your doll or chew toy!"

"Aww taking the fun out of everything. You're a huge killjoy you know?" Lier placed his hands on his hips and huffed. "Alrighty then. How about we think about this in the morning eh? It's still late." Lost nodded, shuddering slightly. "Cold?"

"I...I need a shower." He got up and walked to the bathroom, briefly looking over his shoulder. "You come in here I will dust your ass."

"Oh please. I'd peek and leave before you'd even know I was there!" Lost flicked him off and slammed the door shut, making Lier laugh. "Stars he's a real treat." He grabbed his coat and headed to the door. "Well, may as well do a little extra hunting. Can't be too careful after all..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost waited for the door to close before sighing. "Finally he's gone..." He sighed and leaned against the faded yellow wall of the small bathroom. "Shit what a night." He was still tired, but his mind was racing. "First seeing this dumbass skeleton, getting my fucking blood sipped on like a smoothie and then thugs?" He took his hoodie and t-shirt off, groaning. "Oh and let's not forget getting kicked out of your flat Lost. Real smooth, mmm?" He sighed and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

He was thin, the few muscles on his arms and chest showing off the strength hidden beneath. Scars covered his arms and he looked at them in shame before finishing getting undressed. "Tsk, whatever. I mean hell, it beats being drugged up." Lost turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up. He closed his eyes and held his hand out, trying to summon his magic.

Red crackles went across his palm, flickering out after a few moments. "I'm low. The drugs they slipped me must've drained me a bit." He climbed into the water, letting it cascade over his flesh. His sore muscles relaxed under the warmth, letting him release a sigh of relief. "This feels good...." His fingers threaded through his hair as he washed up, the bite on his neck throbbing slightly. "Fuck, this isn't going away is it...." He grumbled as he finished, climbing out and drying off.

As he pulled his pants back up, he took another look at himself in the mirror. Closing his eyes, he reached out again for his magic, sparking it to life and briefly forming a scythe in his hands. He felt a sharp pain in his palm as he gripped the magic, frowning a little. "It always hurts for a moment." He reminded himself. "But...it's still a part of who I am." He let it dissipate and frowned. "But....who am I really? Just a name and magic aren't much to go on." He opened the door only to yelp as Lier stood in front of him.

"Yo."

"Do you know how to fucking knock?!"

"Ya told me not to go in until you were done."

"Oh so you actually listen to people? Color me shocked." Lost huffed and tried to shove past him, only for Lier to push him against the nearby wall. "Ngh! Let go of me!" 

"Hmm...." Lier looked him over, smirking a bit. "You seem rather flustered....upset. Did something happen while I was out?"

"Yeah you fucking kidnapped me and are now pinning me down in the bathroom!" Lost lashed out and kicked his pelvis, making Lier wince and drop him. "Damnit....are you trying to choke me to death?"

"And waste such a precious morsel like yourself? Nah." He licked his long teeth and chuckled. "Besides, not a single person out there quiet tastes like you do."

"Nice to know you have preferences." Lost stood up and sighed. "Again, thanks for helping me out I guess, but I need to go." Lost walked past him only for Lier's voice to pipe up behind him.

"Go where exactly?" Lost faltered in his steps. "Judging by the small amount of stuff shoved in that bag of yours, I'd say you've got nowhere to go."

"....."

"And all of your mumbling about yourself is interesting to."

"So you _were_ eavesdropping." Lost sighed. "...It's true. I don't really have much a of a clue about myself. I just sorta woke up in that old apartment building with just...snippets. Flashes of memory that don't give much away." Lier watched him in contemplation as he continued. "Not even my real name. So I just.....went with 'Lost'. Stupid, but it serves."

"Well you have lots of magic.....an abnormal amount for a human." Lier pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Smoke floated lazily around him, causing Lost to cough and brush it away. "So....how about a deal then?"

"Deal?"

"Ya deaf human? Those lumps of flesh are supposed to be ears." Lost scowled and the skeleton smirked, his fangs glinting in the poor motel light. "Alright. So limited memory, insane amount of magic. I may have a friend who can help ya out." He put the cigarette back in his mouth, inhaled and released another puff of smoke. "So we get you to this friend of mine, should be a week at longest, and we try to figure out just who you are exactly."

".....What's the catch?" Another long drag, smoke blown into Lost's face. As he swatted the smoke away, Lier leaned in, eyes boring into Lost's as a big, hungry smile formed on his face, fangs growing just a little longer.

"Your blood....your Soul....is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lier is so much fun to write x'D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I mean you made it this far right? xD Please hit the kudos or even leave a comment to tell me what you think! owo/


End file.
